Crush
by Obscura-Zero
Summary: Akira has not been himself and starts to wonder if he is lonely, But that can't be possibe for him at all, that's what he though. But Shiki finally checks on him again after two years... TnC oneshot, ShikixAkira, 18 plus CONTENT! Don't like, don't read.


**Crush**

* * *

_From now on I'm the one who owns you…_

That same deep voice rang in Akira's head every single day. It was always the same: being locked up, being used as a play thing. He couldn't escape because of the crushing force of his master's personality… part of it belonged to his blood red eyes. Ever since then, Akira couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Every time Shiki touched him, his rough skin against his own was like a burning hot iron that also pleased his own body and maybe those burns would scar and show everybody that Akira belonged to him.

Two years have passed since that first time they met. Akira was on his own while Shiki went to pursue his goal of ruling the city. Distant screams were heard as ringing metal could also be heard driving through flesh, like something ripping in half. As the sword swung back, a gentle breeze flew through the young male's hair.

Akira had imitated his owner since they first split up, doing whatever he wanted to. But as he looked down, he lifted up his shirt and saw the piercing that Shiki had made on him two years ago and honestly, it had still hurt him, but only because he wasn't around anymore. He felt alone as he hardly came to check on Akira anymore, it was like he didn't care. But they had other things on each other's mind anyway. While thinking, he heard footsteps coming up behind him, very slow and quite heavy. Was someone trying to attack him and lower his guard? Akira pulled out his sword and blocked the weapon. But his eyes widened when he saw the same sword he carried… and the hands and face that held it.

"…Shiki."

It was his owner… had he actually come to check on him? But he never did, at least not lately anyway. It was very rare the came to see Akira since they split to their own ways two years ago. But he actually came and he was surprised. He turned away from Shiki, a little sad that he would come now than before.

"You've gotten good… yet you want to be by yourself."

"I told you I like being alone… why did you come?"

"People dying from sword wounds were turning up here, I knew it was you… so I came to see how you were doing."

"Now you actually bother to check on me?"

Akira was a little annoyed that Shiki never seemed to bother to see him before and it made him feel angry too. But he couldn't stay angry at him, he was the one who got him in his clutches and plus, Akira couldn't help but feel so lonely whenever his owner wasn't around. So maybe it was a good thing that Shiki actually came.

"What makes you so angry at the fact that I actually came?"

"You didn't before… I'm gonna go…"

Akira still had a job in the city to kill others in Shiki's place, at least that's what he thought he wanted to do. However, the older male was not done yet as he grabbed the younger from behind by the wrist. He realized why Akira was killing others so he pulled him close to get an answer out.

"You were trying to get my attention… weren't you?"

"I-no, I wasn't. I have to go…"

"You can't run away from me so easily, you should know that…"

Akira knew it was no use. If he knew Shiki as much as he did, he couldn't run away, and he never will. The only reason why he was by himself was that he was only thinking of himself at the time, but he still wasn't ready to fight alongside him yet, he wanted to be by himself. But wherever he went, he knew that his body belonged to Shiki anyway, from his eyes all the way to his heart, because he was captivated by him. Akira closed his eyes as he didn't say anything but the older male just pulled him into a nearby alley and whispered to him in that same low voice.

"Fine… I'll give you what you want then."

Akira wanted to struggle but knew it was no use, so he stayed still finally. With that cruel smile, Shiki placed his mouth against Akira's as he slid his tongue inside the other's mouth. That contact lasted for a minute until they finally pulled apart, leaving Akira breathing heavily and almost gasping for air. Shiki then smiled cruelly at him, but Akira, was somehow too embarrassed to look at him, though he tried to cover it up that he didn't wanna see him.

"You must have been lonely."

"You're being stupid…"

"You're the one that's not being smart, insulting your owner, the one who actually bothered to see you."

There was only one problem though with all this… why did he wait until now? Then again, if Akira knew him well, Shiki was the type to never really care about anything, he just did whatever he wanted to and that included his possession, which was Akira. His sweet voice kept repeating moans and those gasps that rang through the air every time.

"Such improper sounds…"

What was he talking about? He always spoke like that, never pleased with the way Akira acted around him sometimes. Shiki always wanted more out of him, and he would get it one way or the other. The touches from the older male's hand made his eyes fill up with hot tears, as his body heat began to rise dramatically. Why did Akira always have to react to Shiki like this? It just wasn't fair for him, why him? The younger male's shirt was lifted up as his whole body shivered in the heat, when the older licked his skin. It almost felt like a burn, with the heat from the other's breath was coming upon his skin too. The burn, from the older male's hot breath, would scar him again, always just like before.

Such heat and intensity could come from Akira's body, reacting and tensing up to his master's, to Shiki's touches. What was it about this murderer that made the younger male tense up and his body temperature rise up so much? It was the weight and crushing factor of his being, who he was… but at this moment, Akira could think no more. His thoughts were cloudy, his body only reacting, not his mind and unable to fight. Ever since that day, Shiki has been the only one that Akira would allow to see his weak points.

"You're still making improper expressions… don't you want to expose the real one inside you, the one who enjoys pain?"

"D-don't… be c-cruel…"

"Your body should speak, not your mind… you don't have the right too…"

Akira's body kept shivering with the intense heat that came over him. Not only the physical heat, but his heart was racing too, like the scorch from Shiki's touch, from his mouth and hand, was burning his heart too and it would scar him this time. But the pain from the older male's being was still there so it was a mixture of pain, heat and most of all pleasure. Akira was finally feeling at ease again, now with Shiki here.

As the older male's hot breath continued to trace up and down his body, Akira just kept shaking and shivering, maybe a little afraid of what would happen to him. But if he knew the pain he always received from his master, it was always calming too to feel like this from just having Shiki touch him alone. Akira's belt came loose the older male's hand, revealing part of his waist and his back side and he couldn't help but tremble in fear, also feeling like he was loosing control of his own thoughts, not just his body. The older male's hand traced around his waist and down to his entrance, where he just slightly teased Akira then shoved his finger inside. The younger male widened his eyes as his hot tears poured down his face and let out a sharp gasp, like he was in pain. Only Shiki could make him feel this kind of pain, only he could make him so uneasy.

"You feel better now, don't you? You… still remember…"

"I said… I wanted… to be… ahh."

Akira couldn't finish his sentence, letting the crushing weight of his master's being and the heat inside his own body taking over him. But a new feeling suddenly came over him as he could feel rubbing inside of him and started to moan softly. It always seemed like Shiki always knew what to do with him and he did, with Akira surrendering to him was just what he wanted. The rubbing kept continuing, with the older male trying to find a sweet spot around him. It was one thing to penetrate someone's body and another to rub all over him. Shiki kept searching around his body as he kept licking behind Akira's ear, with the younger male gasping for air, panting and sweating.

The younger male's body reached its maximum limit, any more pleasure and he would succumb completely. Out of nowhere, from Akira's own mouth, came a loud gasp for air combined with a soft scream, as a certain spot was found by the rubbing finger inside his body. He had to catch his breath, but he couldn't, slipping into Shiki's sexual consuming grasp. He was held up by the older male's other arm, as Akira continued to fight for air while in a zone of being devoured and it was already too late to escape from him. The younger male's tears rolled down his face and sweat only rapidly kept coming… and he wanted to do the same for sure, but would Shiki let him?

"It must be painful… releasing is only the sign of someone so pathetic…"

The older male's words were almost realized immediately, as he remembered the first time he came in front of him when Akira was called pathetic. But it was so painful at that time and after so long, most of it had turned to pleasure. The younger male nodded in response to his question but he couldn't hold it much longer, his body was already raised to the max reaction from the touch.

Shiki's cruel smile just grew wider with every passing minute, pleased to see Akira's reactions, even though he knew they were completely inappropriate. Even for someone like him, he couldn't help but find the younger male just very interesting. Using his overwhelming pressure from his own body Shiki pressed him against the brick wall and locked a tight grip with Akira's hand. His mouth was drawn to and around his stomach, licking his navel and around the younger male's piercing, like skin tenderized and softened.

"Does the wound hurt? Maybe it should be taken care of…"

"S-stop… no more…"

"That's awfully rude of you to say…"

The older male's mouth surrounded Akira's navel, sucking on him and the younger male's moan and gasping for air grew more clear and loud, like he wanted more, even if he wanted to think he didn't. But Akira's mind was so clouded by the physical touches he couldn't think about resisting and he couldn't run anyway. Shiki wouldn't let him so easily, not while he was in that sadistic grasp of his, so powerful and lustful.

He decided that he would let him go this once though, as he whispered in his ear to get everything out, which was what Akira did, as the sucking on his navel and a second finger was added into his entrance, the rubbing getting faster and faster, all these feelings thanks to Shiki. Akira couldn't hold it in anymore as he released fast, the pain slowly going away as he melted into his hold and his grasp, at ease now that his master had come to him.

"Shiki…"

"What is it… Akira?"

"No… more…"

Akira's body was already exhausted from all the heat outside and inside of him and unable to move. His mind was still so cloudy from all the touches he had received from his master and closed his eyes, fainting from the remaining heat. As both Akira and Shiki leaned against the wall of the alley, those blood red eyes laid upon the younger male's painful yet calm expression and finally, a look he was pleased with. He just looked away with his eyes closed, with that sadistic smile still going. Even if he never cared to check on him until now, there was one thing Shiki would make sure that Akira knew of…

"You belong to me..."


End file.
